Someone Else's Pillar
by Cyndi
Summary: Holding Optimus up gave him the strength to carry those around him. .o. Danceverse, OptimusxMikaela, post-DOTM .o.


********_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN DOTM!**_********

Author's note: Takes place right after DOTM and contains lyrics from Linkin Park's _Iridescent_. I worked the timeline a little different so it fits into Danceverse(post-_Lines_), but none of the events of the movie have changed.

.o

**Someone Else's Pillar**

.o

A phone call woke Mikaela up at one in the morning.

"Mikaela," Optimus' voice had an edge to it. "The Decepticons are on the move again. Soldiers from NEST will arrive at your location in ten minutes. Pack only what is essential. They will take you to Diego Garcia. You will be safe there."

Mikaela's mind whirled. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Chernobyl. I am-" His line crackled. Faintly, she heard gunfire. "Mikaela, I have to go! Stay safe."

His signal beeped and fell silent.

Mikaela's heart raced. Optimus rarely ran into gunfire during his routine patrols. This was big.

She packed clothes for herself in a backpack. Many supplies for Elita went into a duffle bag.

"NEST is arriving," Ultra Magnus announced.

Mikaela gathered a screaming Elita into her arms and hurried downstairs. The jeep driver stashed her bags and spoke into his radio: "Deploy the decoy vehicle."

A gray minivan pulled onto the road and vanished to the north.

Mikaela noticed the jeep from NEST had a child car seat in the back. She buckled Elita into it and sat beside her, trying her best to calm the upset child.

The jeep rolled forward onto the main road and went south. Ultra Magnus followed as backup. Having the white Kenworth in the rear view mirrors eased Mikaela's mind.

"Do you know anything about what's going on?" Mikaela asked the driver once she soothed Elita.

The driver, a young blonde man wearing full Kevlar protection, shook his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't. Optimus Prime himself asked me to pick you up. You don't say no to the boss-bot."

That was the extent of their conversation.

Mikaela kept Elita quiet by feeding her crackers and letting her play with a toy Peterbilt decorated to look like Optimus' vehicle mode.

Ironhide painted that toy. He found the plastic truck in a ditch near the road, restored it, painted it and gave it to Elita. It was the only plaything she didn't put in her mouth and chew.

"Here, brat. Late birthday present." He'd said, placing the truck just inside one of his giant forearm cannons. Then he knelt all the way down into Elita's reach. "If you're brave enough to reach for this, you're brave enough to be an Autobot."

Elita never showed fear. She crawled right into Ironhide's hand and took the truck out of his cannon.

"Hi! Hi! I'hi!"

Ironhide's expression softened. One of the few times Mikaela saw him smile at anyone besides Ratchet. Elita gave him a big smile right back.

"Shucks. I think I like you now, kid." Ironhide let Elita sit there in his hand and play with her gift. "You might be brave like Optimus, but you're still annoying when your back end leaks."

Mikaela didn't know it then, but that would be the last time she saw Ironhide alive. He'd missed Elita's first birthday because NEST needed him for a mission.

Two days after that, Optimus left upon receiving an encrypted call from NEST. Less than twelve hours after he drove away, he sent the fateful phone call that brought Mikaela into her current situation.

At the airport, Mikaela watched Ultra Magnus leave in a C-17. She was ushered into a small private jet. The flight took forever and had no amenities. Mikaela hated changing Elita's diaper on the floor using a plastic bag and paper towels as a changing pad, but there was literally no where else to do it.

_Lucky them. She was only wet_. Mikaela thought. She stuffed the wet diaper into a large Ziploc bag.

This wasn't the first upheaval in Mikaela's life. She took it as it came, listening to scraps of transmissions from DC and Chicago. NEST could hear what FOX news and other networks wouldn't tell the general public.

"Decepticon sighted!"

Everybody buckled their seat belts. Mikaela strapped a crying Elita into a car seat, which was already secured in place. She fastened her seat belt and looked out the window.

Starscream was _right there!_ His red optics zeroed in on Mikaela, and Mikaela felt her stomach drop.

"Megatron will find you!" Starscream spat.

Mikaela narrowed her eyes. She reached back to lay a protective hand on Elita's chest. "Like hell he will! Get out of here!"

Starscream couldn't hear her through the window, but yelling at him eased her own fear.

Suddenly, the plane dove. Mikaela saw Starscream zoom into the stratosphere. Her heart slowed its pace as the plane climbed back to normal altitude. The second it was safe to do so, she took Elita out of her car seat and held her.

"Shh, it's okay. Elita, it's going to be okay."

More snippets of radio chatter. Mikaela listened every time she heard static.

"Shuttle down! Shuttle down!"

"Beginning _Operation: Splashdown_."

"What's that guy doing in Chicago with Lennox?"

"Look at the size of that thing!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! He's turning the pillars on!"

"Chicago is a no-fly zone. I repeat: Chicago is a no fly zone."

"We need to kill that one-eyed freak."

Another name Mikaela never wanted to hear again came up: Shockwave.

Didn't Optimus kill him the night of her kidnapping? Maybe he did, but Cybertronians-especially Decepticons-had the nasty habit of coming back unless someone utterly destroyed them. The brief pictures she saw flashed across military personnel's laptop screens showed Shockwave's upgrades. Now he had something like a mouth and a sleeker frame, and looked so terrifying that she refused to let Elita look at the images.

Between transmissions, Mikaela and Elita slept. She dozed through crossing the international dateline. Leaving at night and waking up to the sun overhead in only a few hours scrambled her sleep schedule. Elita was cranky between naps. The people on the plane were helpful in soothing the baby, but it embarrassed Mikaela a little. They had work to do. She didn't want to interrupt.

On top of everything else, the weather went downhill. Thunderstorms with mammatus clouds. The pilot diverted around the storm, adding two more hours to the flight time. Mikaela was never happier to see the ocean in her life. The clouds parted, revealing a shape in the water reminiscent of a ribbon blowing in the wind.

Mikaela waited patiently through the bump of landing. She didn't unbuckle or stand up until the pilot cleared everyone to move. As she exited the plane, she saw strange honeycomb patterns in the blue sky. NEST rushed her into a bomb shelter. Ultra Magnus arrived not long after. He stood guard outside, and she didn't hear any more news until word came back that it was over.

She tried to call Sam. He didn't pick up. She tried Optimus. He didn't answer either, and that was unusual. Then she heard the list of dead bots.

_Oh_.

Diego Garcia fell silent and solemn. Repair stations were set up for the bots. Someone else prepared a section for wounded men and women. Another area became the designated morgue.

Everyone stood on the cusp of the aftermath when the C-17 landed. All at once the base burst into action. Wounded were accounted for, bodies identified and soldiers debriefed.

Optimus remained in the C-17 for repairs, so Mikaela used the lull to feed and dress Elita.

Elita looked cute in her little red sundress with white sandals on her feet. The sandals were a hand-me-down gift from Lennox. Elita could stand up now-she walked if someone held her hands-and before the recent Decepticon attacks she often did so using Optimus as her balancing center. Sometimes, he used his finger to walk her around. If he was in vehicle mode, she clung to his front bumper. They seemed to communicate in ways no other human being would ever understand.

Mikaela couldn't believe her child was already a year old. Chubby, with chin-length honey-colored hair destined become brunette and blue eyes that almost glowed like her father's, Elita looked like any other one year old roaming the world. Only Mikaela, the NEST team and the Autobots knew the truth of her parentage.

And now, in the wake of all that happened, Mikaela entrusted Elita to Lennox's care (Elita protested loudly) while she stepped out into the late afternoon sun.

Nearly twenty four hours had passed since the events in Chicago. The C-17 plane responsible for transporting the bots to the island took off into the sky. Mikaela hadn't seen Optimus emerge, but people whispered about him walking away on the tarmac.

Bodies were piled around the base-robots in one section, humans in another. _This_ battle cost more lives than Mission City and Egypt combined. Mikaela avoided looking at them. It hurt too much.

Two parachute-covered corpses were about to be carted away on the airplane parking ramp. Mikaela convinced the driver of one to let her ride along.

And that was how she found Optimus.

Still dirty and dented from battle, he stood like a silent pillar against the deepening orange sky. The sea sparkled like diamonds behind him. Just to the south, clouds rolled along the horizon.

Mikaela hung back in the shade of a B-1 Bomber. The trucks unloaded the two bodies and drove away. No words were exchanged between the drivers and the Autobot leader.

Optimus knelt next to the furthest corpse and moved the parachute, and even from far away Mikaela saw the agony in his eyes.

Megatron's lifeless optics stared into nothing. Mikaela realized with horror that his head wasn't attached to his shoulders.

"Bright Eyes." Optimus caressed the edges of Megatron's torn features. He bent down, touched his mouth plates to the former Decepticon leader's undamaged cheek and smoothed the parachute over his face once more. "If there is any justice in all of this...any at all...let it grant you peace."

Then Optimus moved the other parachute, exposing a sharp red and blue shoulder. Mikaela gasped at seeing familiar ear finials. This bot's helm didn't appear attached-it was merely put in place to grant the dead mech his dignity. His face looked like a robotic version of the Greek god Zeus.

Optimus' optics scrunched, but he didn't say anything. He covered the remains, stood up and walked right past Mikaela to one of the sprawling B-2 XLDAHS aircraft shelters lining the airplane parking ramp. The giant dome-shaped structure dwarfed him. He sagged back against it, his optics gazing skyward. They were wide open, almost pleading for answers from the sky.

"Why?" He whispered. "Why, father, why?"

Optimus' whole body shuddered. He lowered his head. With one hand, he shifted his chest plates and the Matrix of Leadership floated to his palm. He stared at it, and abruptly slapped it to the side. It clanged on the ground near the nose of the plane Mikaela used as cover, bounced once and came to a stop right near her feet. Its glowing center shimmered like a hopeful optic.

Optimus transformed. He did it angrily, every clank and shift so violent they rocked his chassis. Dirt marred his beautiful chrome finish, and his grill barely reflected the setting sun.

Mikaela bent and picked the Matrix up. It still felt warm from Optimus' internals. She carried it with her when she walked towards Optimus' driver's side door.

"You dropped this," she said.

"I don't want it," Optimus answered, his voice low.

"Optimus." Mikaela grasped the door handle.

It wouldn't open.

"I said I don't _want_ it!" Optimus growled.

"Open this door."

Silence.

"If you aren't going to open this door-" Mikaela tightened her lips and lightly slapped one of his air filters. "-get out here and talk to me. You can pull that silent shit around NEST, but you aren't doing it to me! Get out here! Yell at me! I don't care, just talk!"

This time, light rays shot from the side mirror. Optimus' hologram formed from the ground up. He kept his back to her, which left him facing the side of his real body's hood. His fists were clenched. Tension made his shoulders vibrate.

"Everything I have learned..." He released a mechanical sigh. "They both betrayed it! Both of them betrayed _me!_ Sentinel-my true father, who bonded to one of the first Primes-he betrayed everything and everyone, even himself. _Himself!_ This is the same mech who taught me how to fight. He taught me everything I know about leadership. Was everything a lie? Was the death of Cybertron the Fallen's fault, or was it _mine?_"

"Optimus-"

"I _gave_ the order to launch the Cube!" Optimus snarled. The rage turned his soothing voice into something monstrous. "Sentinel and I-we argued about the decision. He threw his hands in the air and told me to do what I thought was right. He knew my choice before I made it. I should have known. I should have _known!_"

Suddenly, he punched the hood of his real body. Once. Twice. He raised both fists over his head and slammed them against the dent he created, making it deeper. His hands went to clutch at the top of his head. He whipped around to face her, a movement so sudden his servomechanisms hissed and whirred to keep up.

"They're dead because of _me_. Every decision before today led to my choice to end them. I-I killed them. In my anger I..." Optimus stumbled backwards into his own front tire with a soft thump.

"Mikaela. _Mikaela_," he whispered, first in English and again in Cybertronian. "Please..."

His face contorted in something beyond pain. The inner corners of his optics glistened as wiper fluid tears poured down his face plates. He hung his head and reached for her.

Mikaela set the Matrix down and ran into his outstretched arms. Optimus collapsed to his knees in front of her. His fingers curled against her hips, denting the fabric of her jeans. He lifted his head and met her eyes.

"My Spark," Optimus' voice hitched. "This day...has torn it in two. I'm so lost. I-I'm so _lost_."

"I know." Mikaela whispered, her own heart aching for him. Despite being on his knees, he was still chest high to her. She reached out and cupped the back of his head. "Don't hold it in. It's okay to let it out. I'm here."

Optimus' optics squinted and his mouth just sort of fell open. He cried harder than he did the night of her prom. Harder than any living being should have to cry. He made noises like Bumblebee trying to talk. Noises of agony. Noises of loss. Everything he built himself up to be crumbled with each tear he shed.

He cried so hard that his own tears choked his intakes, making him cough and wheeze.

Mikaela slid into Optimus' lap. She took his face in both hands. Optimus controlled himself enough to look at her, his mouth plates and eyelids trembling. His tears continued to well up and dribble all over her hands.

It hurt, seeing him in so much pain. Mikaela wanted nothing more than to take it away. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. He leaned forward, burying his face in her shoulder. His fingers clung to the back of her sweater.

Nothing she did or said would make everything okay again. All she could do was be _there_. She pressed her cheek against his cool ear finial and stroked the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry." He mumbled between sobs. "Forgive me...please-_please_-forgive me..."

A lump formed in Mikaela's throat. She held him closer. "Optimus."

"All of this...all of it..." Optimus groaned. He could barely speak. "Every choice I made, every-command I gave led to-this. E-Every battle led to _this_. I brought my world's death and war _here!_" He shivered, rubbing his face against her shoulder. "I-I doomed my home. I doomed my people. Megatron, Sentinel, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Jazz...so _many_...so many _gone!_" His lip plates rattled together. "I...could only see you and Elita when I faced them. Megatron still wanted to take her as his own and corrupt her, and Sentinel...if he ever found her...I-no. I made the choice for her. Yet...yet I doubt it. I doubt myself. Did I make the right decision? Mikaela, did I-did I do the right thing?"

A simple question that weighed more than a broken heart.

Mikaela rocked back and forth and petted the back of his head. It ached, how much he needed her.

"You did what you had to do to save _this_ planet, and it hurts because you _cared_ about them, Optimus. They were people you loved and they hurt you."

"But...Sentinel-father...and Megatron...they were the foundation of who I am." Optimus shuddered. A fresh wave of weeping followed his words. He started to push against her, but she wouldn't let him pull away.

This was Optimus at his most vulnerable. He just lost the last two Cybertronians he called family. She couldn't let him go off alone in this state.

"Hey, stay here." Mikaela nuzzled her cheek against his. "You did a lot of the work, too, but I know why it hurts. I really do, Optimus. Don't bury that. Don't pretend you're okay. Cry as long as you need to. That's why God gave us shoulders, and that's why I'm here. Elita and me, we're your family now and we love you. Okay?"

She felt his lip plates tilt in a smile despite his pain. He leaned more heavily on her as the sun dipped into the sea. Clouds thickened overhead, blocking out the stars. Mikaela heard a soft splat. Then another. And another. It became a steady rhythm all around.

The sky was crying with Optimus.

They were still under the wing of the B-1 Bomber, and it kept the rain off. Mikaela brushed her lips against Optimus' ear finial, listening to the raindrops hit the ground. It almost masked the sounds of his weeping.

Hours seemed to pass before Optimus fell silent. Mikaela still didn't let go. He seemed so heavy in her arms. She felt the weight of heartbreak, his soldiers and two worlds pressing down on him. It took incredible strength to carry so much alone, but she wouldn't let him. Right then, Mikaela would have shouldered the universe if it meant Optimus didn't have to.

"The worst part," he began, "is when I saw Cybertron appearing in the sky. There was a selfish moment where I wanted it as much as Sentinel and Megatron."

"I'd feel the same way." Mikaela said back. "You wouldn't be hum-oops-you wouldn't be Cybertronian if you didn't miss your own home."

Optimus' arms rose to embrace her closer against him. "_This_ is my home now."

She kissed his cheek plate and used a tissue from her jeans pocket to gently dry his face. His eyelids clicked shut. He appeared to take comfort in her mothering.

After a moment, Optimus straightened. Some of the tears he shed dribbled down the groove in his nose. It reminded Mikaela of how Elita's nose ran when she cried. Without thinking, she mopped it up with the tissue. He managed a shaky smile at the gesture.

"I cried all over your new sweater." He said.

Mikaela glanced down at her dark blue cardigan, which she wore over a white halter top and jeans. His tears left her shoulder soaked and cold. "No big deal. I'd rather have your tears all over me than staying bottled-Optimus? Are you okay?"

He shook his head, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey." She cupped his face and made him look at her. "I forgive you, Optimus Prime."

Optimus' optics widened. Then they squinted and glistened. He took her face in his hands and touched his mouth to hers. Kisses had become completely natural to him. He gazed deep into her eyes and stole her heart all over again.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Mikaela ached at the pure emotion in his optics. No man on Earth looked at her the way Optimus did.

"I love you, too," she replied, and meant it no less.

They got to their feet. Mikaela watched raindrops run down the B-1 bomber's hull like tears. She heard the familiar hiss of Optimus searching his radio. It did not intrude on the soothing sound of the rain.

The hissing stopped once Optimus found a suitable station. Piano chords drifted into the air. Mikaela recognized the riff from one of Linkin Park's new albums.

_"When you were standing in the wake of devastation,when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown..."_

"Mikaela," Optimus offered his hand, "May I have the honor of this dance?"

She accepted it. "Always."

Mikaela wrapped her arms around his neck, huddled closer and swayed with the song. His hands settled on her back, holding her against his chest. Perhaps, for him, this moment eased his pain. She longed to give him that feeling of safety.

_"...With the cataclysm raining down, insides crying 'save me now,'you were there and possibly alone..."_

"No matter what happens," He rubbed her back, "You will always remind me that I am not alone."

"Ditto," Mikaela replied, "You're the best, Optimus."

_"...Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?You build up hope, but failure's all you've all the sadness and frustrationand let it go, let it go..."_

His mouth plates quivered when he smiled against the top of her head. The song's beat picked up. He took her hand and stepped around her, leading her in a bit of a waltz. She could hear him faintly humming along with the lead singer.

The rain came harder, roaring over the wing of the plane and Optimus' real body. It couldn't touch them. The music and their motions kept the storm at bay. Mikaela tilted her head back to gaze into Optimus' optics. They were still so full of pain and doubt.

But he wouldn't endure it alone. She refused to allow it.

A light breeze picked up. Mikaela shivered against the cold invasion.

"We should get back." Optimus playfully twirled and dipped her. Then he straightened and brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. "The air temperature is dropping and will soon be detrimental to your state of dress."

She remembered the last time he said that. It made her giggle and slap his chest plate. "You're right. Elita might still be mad at me for leaving her with Lennox."

Mikaela scooted further under the airplane wing. Optimus' hologram vanished while his real body transformed. He knelt and stuck his head under the wing to look at her. The rain rolled across his face and body, slowly washing the last of the dirt off his armor. In a few moments he shimmered like new. The dark night made his optics the only light, and their pale blue glow shone between the grooves of his face plates. Water droplets sparkled like dew on their edges.

_"...And in the burst of light that blinded every angelas if the sky had blown the heavens into stars..."_

Mikaela grabbed the Matrix of Leadership and held it up to him. Its faint glimmer illuminated both of their faces. "Sentinel believed in you. He wouldn't tell you to lead that many people if he didn't think you could handle the job. He got screwed up about what's important. _You_ didn't."

Optimus' expression softened. "Thank you."

_"...You felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space..."_

He shifted his chest plates. The Matrix floated off Mikaela's palms and settled in its little home behind his Spark chamber.

Then he moved back to stand, and Mikaela jumped when he smacked his head against the wing of the B-1 bomber. The impact rocked the plane on its wheels. Optimus lost his balance and fell straight down on his butt.

"Oof!" He held the back of his head and glared at the offending wing.

"Optimus!" Mikaela struggled not to laugh at his vexed expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I only dented my dignity."

Mikaela let out an unladylike snort. "You're such a dork."

Optimus fake-glowered at her. Then he laughed quietly and transformed back into vehicle mode. Mikaela kissed his air filter and climbed into the driver's seat. The drumbeat and guitars on the radio picked up with the rain. Optimus drove slowly along the airplane parking ramp.

"I'm afraid for Elita." He said, his voice once again serious. "One day, she may face the same choices I had to make. I..."

"Shhh." Mikaela stroked the bottom of his steering wheel. The single voice on the radio broke into several, as if the song itself opened the future. "Sometimes, Optimus, hope comes to you in baby steps. You just have to wait for it, and don't blink when it's right there or you'll miss it."

_"...Remember all the sadness and frustrationand let it go, let it it go...Let it go..."_

They pulled into the main base hangar to the sight of Lennox holding Elita's hands so she could walk around without falling on her butt. Optimus parked himself near a line of lockers. Mikaela climbed out just in time for Elita to break free from Lennox's grasp and toddle up to Optimus.

She patted his front bumper, "Da-da! Dah! Dah!"

"Wow!" Lennox' grin could light a room. In the wake of everything, he still had the strength to smile. "Man, I don't know how you do it. She was so upset until we heard you coming." He gave Optimus' hood a pat. "I'm glad you got back when you did. Almost called you. There's still a lot to clean up in Chicago."

"Understood. I'll send the Wreckers to assist you," said Optimus. "Thank you, Lennox."

Lennox saluted and slipped out. He paused next to a barrel, gave it a sad look and continued on his way.

Optimus revved his engine. Elita laughed, unaware of her recent achievement, and used his bumper to walk herself to Mikaela.

"Mah!"

Mikaela dropped to her knees and gathered Elita into her arms. Her heart swelled in pride. "Optimus, did you see that?"

"Elita's first steps," Optimus replied. He transformed, scooped both Mikaela and Elita up in his hands and cradled them against his chest. Mikaela watched his face come forward to touch a light kiss against Elita's head. Elita turned around, puckered up and gave him one right back. That put a big smile on his face.

"Mikaela," Optimus regarded her, his expression sobering again. Mikaela looked into his optics. He glanced at Elita and went on, "I can't blink while in vehicle mode."

Mikaela reached out and stroked the side of his face. "What will you do with Sentinel and Megatron?"

"I...don't wish to disclose it. Nothing personal-the less people know, the better off _they_ will be."

She nodded. "Will you be all right handling it alone?"

"I will be-" His gaze softened- "thanks to you."

.o

Mikaela woke up shortly after Optimus returned to the base. His hands and tires were dirty when he transformed, but the awed look on his face...

"Hey, what's up?"

He knelt and brought his eyes level with hers. "It rained all night last night. I arrived at their location exactly at sunrise. Megatron and my father...they were _clean_, Mikaela. As clean as newborn hatchlings. Could something like that be considered a sign?"

The hope in his optics...the slight quiver in his face...

"Yeah." She tipped her head and met his eyes, "They're telling you they made it home."

His optics welled up. He blinked and it was gone. "Thank you. Where is Elita?"

She touched his hand. "Still asleep. She looks like you when she sleeps."

"She sounds like you when she laughs." Optimus said back with a wink. He stood up to join Ratchet outside. Mikaela watched him walk right up to medic, put a hand on his shoulder and say something too quiet to hear.

Ratchet lost it. He clutched at the container in his hands-the same barrel Lennox paused next to-and Mikaela heard the tell-tale noises of a crying bot.

"He contacted me while he..." Ratchet's voice broke into static. "...he said 'Don't you dare cry until you clean up the mess. I love you.'"

"And he did, old friend." Optimus cupped the back of Ratchet's head. "The Allspark is real, Ratchet, and his Spark is there."

Ratchet kept his head bowed. "If it's all right with you, sir, I want to hang onto him a little longer. I'll...I'll take care of his remains myself."

Optimus touched the barrel. He looked into Ratchet's eyes. "Let go when _you_ are ready. Now, do you need time alone, or do you wish to continue your duties?"

"Optimus, I can work. Ironhide would want that." Ratchet wiped irritably at his face. "How's the arm?"

Flinching, Optimus rubbed it. "Sore, but it isn't the most painful injury." He glanced at Mikaela. Then he turned back to Ratchet. "The pain in my arm will fade. This-" he touched the barrel again. "Will you be all right?"

"If I could talk to that idiot one more time. Just one more time." The medic sighed. "Yes. I think so."

Optimus smiled sadly. "You're strong, Ratchet. It's an honor serving with you."

"Optimus, the honor is all mine."

They parted ways. Ratchet carrying Ironhide's urn and Optimus bearing the weight of two worlds on his shoulders. Ratchet sat down next to Bumblebee, who hid his face the moment Ratchet patted his back.

It ached, seeing the true meaning of being someone else's pillar. Mikaela realized that holding Optimus up gave him the strength to carry those around him. In return, he gave her safety and stability.

She went back to her room where Elita still slept soundly despite the noise outside.

Mikaela peeked out the window above her bunk. Just beyond her reflection, Optimus stood in the sunlight with his hands on his hips, his optics perpetually watching the horizon. Behind him, facing the other way, Ultra Magnus monitored a new shipment of soldiers.

The Autobot leader looked stoic at a glance. Mikaela knew by the upward tilt of his eyelids that he still struggled with his grief. Nobody, not even Optimus Prime, could walk into that battle and come out the other side as the same person.

Optimus doubted himself. He doubted his choice to launch the Cube, yet in doing so he set destiny in motion. He had a lot to regret...and a lot more to be proud of.

Mikaela looked again at Elita, and didn't apologize for a thing. Despite the devastation and death all around, life prevailed because of Optimus.

And wherever life prevailed, hope wasn't far behind.


End file.
